


有你的四季

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Relationships: 崔胜哲/李知勋
Kudos: 3





	有你的四季

**\- 春 -**

冷意还滞留在前院的绿荫里。阳光穿透枝叶扶疏的大树，落下支离的光痕。

房屋的主人坐在木凳上闭眼假寐，宽松的针织衫把整只手臂遮盖得只从袖口露出泛粉的指尖，舒适的晨间时光充分体现于他微翘的嘴角。原本在附近徘徊的金吉拉一跃而上钻进他怀里，贪恋这份恰好的温度。他惊醒，被倦意侵染的双眼微微弯着，一触及怀里的小猫就化为一汪春水。他低下头跟小猫对视，小猫则乖巧地蹭他的脸颊，逗得他露出浅笑。

他的肤色在阳光下虚幻得几乎透明。

阳台开放的空间似乎对崔胜哲没有任何影响，他穿着棉衫和短裤，在微凉的晨风中纹丝不动。也许他真的高估自己的抗冷能力，等到他后知后觉躲进房间的时候，他的脸颊早就变得通红。他捂着胸口，想借此平复过于剧烈的心跳，脑袋被冷风吹得晕晕乎乎，失去思考的能力。

由围墙内伸展出的树梢在路口投下阴影，崔胜哲藏在树荫下，正好可以透过栅栏的缝隙看到那张木凳，还有凳脚边放置的花瓶里，盛开得漂亮的球茎花。

他被那一角绿意盈然的庭院分散注意力，屏幕上的人物脱离他的控制力，他也毫不知觉。在游戏失败的画面和迟到的友人引发的双重烦躁下，他听到吱呀一声，栅栏边站着的人顶着一头蓬松的黑发，身上的针织衫柔软服贴得让崔胜哲想起家里舒适的棉被。对方迟疑的脚步显露出对陌生人的戒备，他尴尬地对崔胜哲点头，抿着的嘴勾勒出两个小酒窝。他们俩隔着一道不算宽敞的小路，崔胜哲眼睁睁看着那个小巧的身影在他眼前走过，直到化成远处的墨点。

树叶划过头顶，顺着他仍举着手机的手臂落下地，只留下一片敏感得发痒的肌肤。崔胜哲站在原地，觉得阴凉的树荫下突然变得燥热起来。

或许他应该先开口打招呼的。

这份迟来的后悔在回家的路上突然涌现。崔胜哲顿觉可惜地停在隔壁家门前，看着庭院披上暮色，鲜嫩的花瓣被覆上一份宁静。

“嘿，帅哥，看这里！”有人在阳台上兴奋地对崔胜哲招手，“你好啊，我叫权顺荣！”

崔胜哲却把视线移向旁边一声不响的人，对方不知所措的样子跟早晨遇见他的时候如出一撤。

“这是李知勋！”权顺荣像是看穿崔胜哲的想法，说出了他最想知道的答案。

李知勋抿起嘴，僵硬地维持着嘴角的微笑。崔胜哲发愣一阵才圈起手放到嘴边，像是扩声器一样把话传到那个人耳边，深怕对方错过任何一个字：“我叫崔胜哲！”

残留在树梢上的寒冬正渐渐褪去，但是莫名其妙的缘分才刚刚开始。

**\- 夏 -**

弥漫整个夏天的燥热绝对是怠惰的引发者。但是这次不一样，早晨完全不需要恼人的闹钟声，也再也不会因为迟到而随意套一件卫衣。崔胜哲前前后后试了很多件衣服，想打扮得惊艳，却又不想显得自己投入太多心思。这次不一样，因为有人在等着他。

李知勋总是无意识地露出可爱的一面。清凉的短袖和短裤在他身上注入夏天的活力，他坐在路边的矮墙上无聊地摇晃着双脚，裤腿处露出白嫩的双腿，几乎融入明媚跃动的阳光。

“知勋。”崔胜哲小跑着到他身边，名字几乎是不受控制地脱口而出，语气甚至带着激动和喜悦。这份感知让他的颈侧微微发热，他伸手抹去额头的汗，莫名地觉得慌张。他主动伸出手，本来侧身准备跳下矮墙的李知勋一愣，并没有反应。这段静止的时间渐渐演变成尴尬，崔胜哲对于自己无意识的动作无比后悔，手臂开始泛酸，却依然僵持着直到李知勋握着他的手心，借力一跃而下。

手心上温热的触感一闪而过，他收回手后不自觉握成拳头。

崔胜哲其实不需要出现在这里。他无法介入全圆佑和李知勋谈论的话题，只能无聊地托着脸颊，盯着那俩人发呆。他却又庆幸自己跟着来这里，要不然也不会发现李知勋的眼眸会悄悄地泄漏他内敛的情绪，尤其在提起喜欢的东西时。

全圆佑只是靠着本身的经验，给李知勋的专业问题提出一些建议，他的眼神就从对陌生人的疏远变成对同辈的敬仰。

崔胜哲有点不是滋味。如果他知道今天这场会面换来的是李知勋对全圆佑的亲近，或许他会再次斟酌自己牵桥搭线的必要性。他了无心思，随口说了个无趣的玩笑，怎知李知勋却很受用，不受控制地笑得往后仰。崔胜哲满意这种捧场的反应，心里的阴霾一扫而空，却只敢在内心偷偷窃喜。他把手托在李知勋背后，深怕他一不小心就跌倒。

全圆佑兴致盎然，毫不掩饰眼里的审视。比起赞赏他的幽默，对方脸上的笑容更像是看到有趣的事物，极尽调侃。

崔胜哲心虚地避开视线。他只希望有人给他的心脏来一支安定剂，然后告诉他其实他并没有表现得那么明显。

**\- 秋 -**

秋天或许是Coffee date的最佳时机，但也有可能并不是。李知勋身上的外套并没有提供足够的保暖，即使缩着肩膀也躲不过钻进袖口的冷风。崔胜哲顿时觉得他的约会计划从一开始就失败了。他无奈地把手心贴上李知勋的脸颊，想借此传送一点温度，却没想到吓得对方往后缩。

“冷的话为什么不穿得暖一点？”崔胜哲把双手覆上他的脸颊，心疼之余又觉得他这幅样子过于可爱。

李知勋固执地嘟囔道：“不冷……”

崔胜哲转而去牵起李知勋的手，拇指抚着对方的手心。直到李知勋的脸颊开始回暖，白皙的皮肤透着粉色，崔胜哲才稍微放心。

两人的手心微热，透出黏糊糊的汗，却没有人松手。

事实上仅靠邀约过程就可以认证这的确不是什么完美的计划。

在阳台上对邻居打招呼不过是普通得不值一提的小事，不过李知勋附赠的笑颜却把它升级成值得牢记一生的画面。崔胜哲冲动地隔着街道喊话，一句简单的邀约却把他的力气和勇气都燃烧殆尽，费力得仿佛把胸腔深埋的心意都倾尽并隔空送到李知勋身边。

明明不是第一次单独相处，崔胜哲却坐立不安，本想握着咖啡杯克制自己紧张时的小动作，却把手心都烫红。李知勋当即拉过他的手检查，手心相触的瞬间竟能奇妙地缓解一部分疼痛。

他以为这个约会已经不能更糟糕了。然而下一秒文俊辉却还是不敌好奇心，趁着送甜品的时候问出禁忌问题：“你们这是在约会吗？”

李知勋不认同的眼神，再结合先前对方慌乱逃进屋里的背影和事后发来的略带责备语气的讯息，不论是那种反应都让崔胜哲的心突地往下沉。

“我们这是在约会吗？”崔胜哲在分别时终究无法克制自己的疑问。李知勋推开栅栏的动作顿着，仅靠背影根本无法探知他的表情。

“不是你先说要约会的吗？”李知勋的声调无异，可是黏糊的句尾硬是让这句话透着一丝委屈：“你这是……反悔了？”

“怎么可能反悔。”理智告诉他要冷静，可是他却依然迈步向前牵过李知勋的手，透过十指紧扣确认他此刻经历的对话都是真实的。

满树的秋叶衬得李知勋的脸颊更加红润，让他觉得空气似乎散发苹果清甜的香味。

**\- 冬 -**

李知勋是怕冷体质，其实崔胜哲早在第一眼见他的时候就有所察觉。

在凉爽的秋天时就已经穿着长袖的人，冬天到来时更是全副武装——戴着遮耳的毛帽和口罩，整张脸埋进围巾里，只露出双眼。可是即便如此，李知勋依然冷得发抖。崔胜哲正打算把外套脱下让给他，却被止住动作。

“你会冷。”李知勋困难地从冻僵的嘴唇挤出这三个字，崔胜哲觉得自己的脑袋大概也被冻得失去思考能力，所以才会不假思索就把李知勋揽入怀里。

“这样谁都不会冷了。”

这是崔胜哲第一次真实感受到拥抱可以如此温暖。胸口涌动着热切的欣喜，着急地透过相触的肌肤传达到对方的心里。他被自己的行为吓得忘记所有细节，唯一清楚记得的是记得李知勋并没有伸手推开他。这也不是李知勋第一次放任他的肢体接触……

“知勋啊。”崔胜哲的尾音颤抖着。李知勋在他的怀抱中艰难地抬头，措不及防地感受到落在额头的亲吻。

气温不仅让李知勋反应迟钝，就连崔胜哲靠在他耳边说的话他也听得不清楚。

回家的路上，他的手心是暖的，但是耳朵却染红了。

室内的暖气总算为李知勋的嘴唇添上血色。对方窝进沙发上铺好的棉被里，舒服地伸展双腿，似乎没有再移动的意愿。崔胜哲一阵恍惚，后知后觉才发现舒适的客厅和电视机播映的旧电影，似乎比任何浪漫的约会场所更能让李知勋享受。

电影已经接近尾声，然而崔胜哲却对剧情没有多大印象，他的注意力全集中于自己手臂上的重量。刚修过的短发随着李知勋转身的动作在他的手臂磨蹭，偏偏让他想起春天落到他心上的那片树叶。

“你以前是不是都在阳台偷偷看我？”李知勋从喉间挤出这句含糊的问题后，像是觉得不好意思，又不自在地侧过身子。

崔胜哲正盯着他的后脑勺发呆，半响才回过神来，满脸不可置信，“你知道？”

“顺荣说的，他那时候在阳台上都看到了，说你盯着我看了很久。”

崔胜哲想起自己当时还不明朗的心意，便羞愧得想钻进沙发里把自己藏起来。他习惯性想抬手捂脸，却发现自己的手臂还被李知勋靠着。

李知勋有些得意，“……你是从那时候就开始留意我了？”

崔胜哲却紧闭着嘴，不予回答。

“说嘛！”李知勋歪头靠在他胸前然后抬眼看他，这个样子在崔胜哲俯视的角度下像极瞪圆眼睛的小猫咪，奶声奶气地在撒娇。

“对对对，你都猜对了！”崔胜哲埋进李知勋的颈侧，惩罚似的在他的锁骨处轻咬一口。李知勋敏感地躲开，像是恶作剧得逞般笑出声，却在崔胜哲说出下一句话时瞬间静止。

“从那时候就有非分之想了。”

四季递变，我唯一所想是让你以另一个身份，跟我一起迎接来年的春天。


End file.
